O
by x3.Lucie.Alice.x3
Summary: Crack fic, Song fic, Infinite fic, Hoya, HoyaOC, Flora [yep, toujours là elle], Joyeux Noël !


**O**

* * *

**Mathilde je t'aime au fond, tu le sais 3**

* * *

_O...Let me tell you girl_  
_Oh...hey here I go, here I go_

J'aime bien les restaurants, c'est cool les restaurants, y a de la nourriture dans les restaurants...

_I know you heard men say it_  
_Time and time again_  
_That they would rock your world_  
_And change your life_  
_But I can't blame them_  
_Cause you make a nigga wanna get involved_  
_Wanna get the drawers_

Et des Hoya qui se désappent aussi apparemment...

_Well I'm gone put my bid in_  
_And get at you_  
_No disrespect but I want it bad as they do_  
_The only difference is_  
_they look out for themselves_  
_But I'm doin' it just to hear you yell..yeah_

Wait, _**WHAT ?!**_

_O...that's gonna be the sound_  
_Girl when it's goin' down_  
_Your body sayin' O..._  
_Don't have to say my name_  
_Girl I'm just glad you came_  
_So you can say O..._  
_In the morning O..._  
_In the night_  
_You sayin' O..._  
_Means I was hitting it right O..._  
_You can't be mad at me_  
_I'm just aiming to please_  
_Let me hear you scream O..._

Ho-boubou... OMG HO-BOUBOUUUUUUUU ! Ho-boubou qu'est ce que tu fouuuuuus ?! Nooo- hep ! Stop ! D'où tu t'approches de moi comme ça toi ? Wow t'es fou ?! Stooooop stop stop stop stop stop st-

_Girl come on over and_  
_Let's get this thing crackin'_  
_You'll be surprised when_  
_You see what O's I'm packin'_  
_Cause I'm young but I'm ready_  
_Tryna get hot and heavy_  
_Turn you out if you let me_  
_yeah, yeah_

Non mais en plus tu crois que je vais te rejoindre comme ça là ? Hoy ! Eloignes-toi ne ma table tout de suite avec ton calbute léopard ! Tu l'as piqué à qui d'abord, à Gyu ?!

_Girl I'm gone take you_  
_Somewhere that never been_  
_Show you some things that_  
_Make you wanna show your friends_  
_Have you so weak that you_  
_Can't even say a thing_  
_But that's okay all you gotta say_

C'est quand tu veux que tu recules bonhomme... FAIS DEMI-TOUUUUUR !  
Non mais attend le gars il se promène en calbute dans le restaurant, il se défringue en mode R.A.B.-j'suis-un-BG, il se met limite à nous faire du porno et il croit que je vais le rejoindre sur la table ?!

_O...that's gonna be the sound_  
_Girl when it's goin' down_  
_Your body sayin' O..._  
_Don't have to say my name_  
_Girl I'm just glad you came_  
_So you can say O..._  
_In the morning O..._  
_In the night_  
_You sayin' O..._

Apparemment oui...

_Means I was in it right O..._  
_You can't be mad at me_  
_I'm just aiming to please_  
_Let me hear you scream O..._

Blablabla je ne te connais paaaas~ Oooh le beau poisson là-bas ! C'est fou il ressemble à- putain mais c'est Flora ?! Qu'est ce q- Flora ! Nooon pourquoi elle est dans l'aquarium ?! Et pourquoi elle parle aux poissons ?! Flooooooooraaaaaaa ! Surviiiiiiiiiie ! Maman arrives, bouge pas mon chou !

_O is for that overtime I'm puttin' in_  
_We'll go for hours take a break_  
_And go at in again_  
_Girl I work my way from A_  
_All the way to Z_  
_But trust me baby girl_  
_O is where you wanna be_

Wesh, Ho-boubou ! Lâches-moi c'est pas le moment, mon bébé est en train de risquer sa vie ! Il est pas net le némo, je te le dis ! Elle va se retrouver dans un repère de requin après, et ils vont la vendre, ils vont la manger, ou alors ils m'enverront les morcaux uns à uns, et si ça se trouve c'est Scar qui est derrière tout ça ! Il a fait semblant de mourir dans le Roi Lion mais il est pas mort c'était une doublure et-  
POURQUOI J'SUIS SUR LA TAAAAAAAAABLE !

_Couldn't believe me when I tell you_  
_I'm not tryna tell you what to do_  
_Cause when it's said and done_  
_The choice ain't mine it's really up to you_  
_Just say yes don't fix your mouth_  
_To tell me no drop that bottom_  
_Jaw for me and just say O..._

O...M...G...  
Je meurs. Adieu.

_O...that's gonna be the sound_  
_Girl when it's goin' down_  
_Your body sayin' O..._  
_Don't have to say my name_  
_Girl I'm just glad you came_  
_So you can say O..._  
_In the morning O..._  
_In the night_  
_You sayin' O..._  
_Means I was in it right O..._  
_You can't be mad at me_  
_I'm just aiming to please_  
_Let me hear you scream O..._

Comment tu me touuuuuuches devant les geeeeeeeens lààààà... Eh arrêtes ! Arrêtes de te frotter merde... !  
Mon Dieu la hooooonte ! Laissez-moi mouriiiiiir !

_Let me hear you say_  
_O, when I'm hittin' it_  
_Let me hear you say_  
_O, when I'm gettin' it_  
_Ohh..._

Ok t'es bien foutu m'amour mais c'est pas une raisooon ! C'est Noël qui te met dans cet état là ?  
D'ailleurs en parlant de Noël... Flora ! Non ! Mon bébé ! Où qu'il est ?! Noooooooon ! Némo l'a eu ! Aaaaaah le petit coooon... ! Vite ! Action, réaction ! La police, le samu, quelqu'un ! Il faut que je descende de là ! Ho-boubou oust ! Hors de mon chemin j'ai une mission et tu ne m'arrêteras-

_Let me hear you say_  
_O, when you come see O_  
_Let me hear you say_  
_O, when you come from the back to the front_

Pourquoi tu te froooooottes comme çaaa~ !  
Comment tu veux que je pense à des plans pour secourir notre jeune petite fleeeur après~ !  
Le gars il s'est pris pour un panda quoi. Vas-y que j'active mes glandes en me frottant à toi là histoire de laisser mon odeur partouuuut... !

_Now somebody say my name_

"I SAY HO YOU SAY  
- YAAAAAAAA !"

Urrrrg mattez-moi ce bg tout beau tout frais ! Bon aller tant pis... Je danse avec lui... !  
Je me frotte, tu te frottes, par le bout des fesses~

_Let me hear you say_  
_O, when the sun goin' down_  
_Let me hear you say_  
_O, when you can't make another sound_  
_Now scream_  
_Baby girl let me hear me scream Oh..._  
_Baby girl let me hear me scream Oh..._

"Hoya espèce de siphonné des bougies qu'est ce que tu fous sur cette table ?!  
- C'est Noël et je réfléchissais à un cadeau...  
- Et faire un strip tease en plein milieu du restau' c'est un cadeau... ?! Limite on rentre, je te fais de la place dans le salon et tu te fais plaisir he- Qu'est ce que tu fous à genoux toi maintenant ?  
- Cela fait 4 ans que l'on est ensemble à présent et il y a un truc dont je voudrai te parler...  
- Merde... C'est grave... ?  
- Hey ! Ne te baisses pas aussi !  
- Quoi mais pour-  
- Epouses-moi.

...  
Pardon ?  
- Epouses-moi."

O.M.G.  
Je crois que mon cerveau à court-circuité là...  
OMG... OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

"OH MON DIEU !  
- J't'en pris, tu peux m'appeller Hoya.  
- J'halluciiiiiine ! Oh putain de merde OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! Oh mon Dieu, Hoya qu'est ce qu- Oh mon Dieu ! De-  
- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée hohoho~"

_**SMA~CK**_

Flora, parfois, tu sers à quelque chose... Même si t'aimes disparaître avec des poissons louches.

**End~.**

* * *

**Crack fiiiiiiic~~ Genre jusqu'au bout héhé x)  
Mais c'est un beau happy ending non ? Profites bonhomme, c'est rare avec moi, d'habitude mes conclusions sont ouvertes [Myungie : tu conclues pas quoi... Na : Hush, bien sûr que si ! Je laisse juste de la place à l'imagination du lecteur chou] u_u  
Breeeef, Joyeux Noël !**


End file.
